


He Always Saved Her

by sophiacrutchfeild



Series: Adrinette Month 2017 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Le Papillon Rising, Papillon! Adrien Agreste, depending on if I use this ending, possible LPR spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: It hurts. But he saved her. He was awful. But he always saved her...





	

"You were deranged," she murmurs, stroking the headstone, fighting the tears that threaten the corners of her eyes. "You were cocky, and prideful, and possessive. That's all true. But that's all they say about you, and that's not all there was. You were bad, a lot, but you were good too."

She shivers in the cold, as the wind hits her skin where her jacket doesn't cover, on her neck and collarbone. Her hair is loose, and she knows it's knotting, and is going to be a total pain to comb out later. She isn't sure why she cares about that right now, sitting at the grave of her... her... 'everything' is the wrong word. He meant a lot to her, but he wasn't the only thing she had. But he was so many different things to her. Her friend. Her true love. Her worst enemy. 

If you watched the news, you'd just see the last one. The final battle... wasn't much of a battle, it was just him, struggling to fix the mess he made with Volpina, and eventually managing to get her out of the burning building... by agreeing to stay and burn, to appease the fox. The tabloids call it "Karmic Justice." Marinette calls it "Adrien made a ton of mistakes trying to do a good thing and ended up paying his life for mine." He saved her, but they tend to gloss over that part. Paris wants to rejoice, now that Le Papillon is dead. They don't want to mourn a child. 

"The day we kissed, for the first time... you didn't remember it afterwords, but it was the first time you discovered my identity, and you... you died. For Marinette, not Ladybug. Timebreaker. You kissed me as you faded, and I reset everything, but I knew after that, you weren't all bad. You were a wonderful person, Adrien," she tells the stone. "Well... okay, wonderful is a stretch. But you were an okay person. And I love you. You were everything they say about you, but you were also... hurt. And you were idealistic, and an optimist. You were always determined, and you... I know for a fact that you loved me." She kisses the top of the headstone, hugging it. "You saved me every time that your monsters got out of hand. You took shots for me. You saved me when Volpina said it was my life or yours. I... I miss you, a lot." She runs her hands over the back of the stone, and feels a worm brush her hand as she reaches the dirt. "Really? Worms, in your grave? That's just... natural, I guess, but it feels weird and wrong. You should be in a nice, clean place, full of light and... and butterflies..." her voice breaks on the last word.

Butterflies. Stupid, beautiful butterflies. Stupid, beautiful Adrien. They never found his body. The coffin, beneath her feet, has the Miraculous stones, all three of them, not his body. Still, she knows that's because he burned to ashes, along with the rest of that house. She doesn't have any delusions that he got away. 

It hurts. But he saved her. He was awful. But he always saved her...


End file.
